It has been previously suggested to remove elements mounted on longitudinal connecting and supporting members woven in the edges of tapes by cutting the members on both sides of each element to be removed and then pulling or removing the fastening elements and the severed ends of the connecting and supporting members from loops of weft thread which normally secure the members to the edges of the tapes. In one particular prior art technique, the fastening elements with the severed stubs of support members are removed by pulling the slide fastener tapes longitudinally between opposed biased blades engaging the elements to strip the fastening elements from the weft thread loops.
The prior art, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,846,006, 3,273,229, 3,540,090, 3,611,545 and 4,131,223, also contains a number of apparatus and methods for removing other types of fastening elements from slide fasteners and/or cutting slide fasteners to length. Such apparatus and methods usually include techniques and facilities for positioning the elements relative to gapping or cutting facilities.